Survival of the Fittest
by Jacqueline Dupoi
Summary: The world has fallen. Zombies are now the major 'living' species. Devoted Pararescueman Alec Havens carries a complicated mission to his old school mate Rana. She is one who is overly dedicated to save the remainder of the world, but at what cost? What can these two do to survive? Based very loosely on World War Z and Catherine Mann's Elite Force Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: WWZ and Catherine Mann's works are copyrighted. I do not own any of them. Just a fan of both.**

**A/N: WWZ's fleet is located in the Atlantic Ocean but I'm changing it to the Pacific Ocean**.

Chapter 1: Meetings

"Staff Sergeant, are you actually proposing we disregard the Geneva Convention and use..?"

Staff Sergeant Rana Vernon nodded her head up and down, her dark auburn bun glinting in the harsh lights of grey metal room they sat in. "Yes I am. Use chemical warfare on our own people."

"That is blasphemy; you should know better than anyone else what that stuff can do to humans!" Another Staff Sergeant banged on the table with his fist as threw an accusation at her. "You will be killing innocent people!"

Rana's cold black eyes stared down her peer from across the table. Her voice was calm but her tone spoke volumes, "Yes I do know it will do but no there will be no innocent lives taken. There are only zombies left out there. Humanity is gone. We are all that's left."

Silence floated as the weight of her words hit the deep truth in all. Earth, Planet Earth had fallen. The human race was annihilated, nearly depleted by a new race of creatures. Zombies. In a matter of days they world everyone knew was gone.

A small sob sounded in the silent room before the voice cleared its throat and spoke, "We don't know that everyone is dead. We are still trying to maintain communications with other countries."

Rana sighed heavily, a shadow of depression weighing heavily upon the room. "I know, what I said I stand to but it's only an idea and I'm not even sure if they will work on zombies. But you also haven't heard the rest of my idea. We all know that this fleet of ships cannot carry on this large number of people with the limited supplies. We are going to run out, fast."

"Relocation?"

"Yes exactly. We need to relocate the surviving people to a safe place where there are no zombies and somewhere the virus, disease…whatever this thing is can't follow or go." Rana sighed again as she slipped down into an uncomfortable metal chair at the small table where the group was gathered.

"Where are we going to send them?"

Rana shook her head at the younger but higher ranking man and heaved a sigh. "I don't know. Nowhere is safe."

"…Yet." A deep voice spoke from the door. All those in the room turned to see UN Secretary General Thierry Umutoni filling the doorway. Everyone stood for the Secretary General as he entered and stood aside from the group. "We have teams reporting in areas that look to be clear but yes all nonessential personnel are leaving the fleet and going to Nova Scotia, it is a safe zone." He waved at them with his hand signaling for them to sit as he strode the few steps to stand beside the table and peer at the papers strewn across the table where everyone was working. "We are also working on completing a total force of essential personnel from the fleet." He thumbed at a paper as everyone watched him and he continued on, "Plans are already underway to discover the source of this disease but in the meantime I still want you to keep me updated of any plans that might have use to the survival and success of the human race."

Rana nodded as she shuffled a stack of papers in front of her but she said nothing. Her plan was already weighing heavily on the minds of those she had just shared it with but she had struggled with it since coming to the fleet. She had to make the world a safe place again, she had no other choice. It was her one mission and she was going to complete it.

Air Force Pararescueman Technical Sergeant Alec Havens stepped out of the Boeing Ch-47 Chinook transport helicopter and onto the bustling deck of the naval carrier. He didn't waste any time standing around as the rest of his team starting filing out of the copter and started walking over to where the group of men stood in a mixture of different blends of camo and suits. His commanding officer was already there, shaking hands with a lean pale white haired navy commander.

Commander LeFevere gestured towards him and the rest of his team from behind them. From his facial expressions the Commander was glad to have them even though the ship looked packed. Alec's eyes did a quick glance over the number of personnel that he could see and he saw every branch of the military about. Government officials were out on the flight deck as the Navy, Marines, Army and Air Force personnel worked and from above he could see civilians up in the control tower, probably high ranking officers family members and other military dependents.

"Havens, this way." Major Allen hollered at him and Alec snapped his gaze from the control tower looming over the naval carrier.

"Dude hurry up, our beards are growing waiting for you." One of Havens teammates joked as he reached them. But then again all of them looked quite scruffy. None of them had had a moment to do anything since the outbreak began.

"You alright Havens?" Major Allen eyed him as he walked in step with the small group as they began to file into the confines of the carrier.

"Just a lapse in thought." Alec replied, one hand rubbing along his jaw line. Bristles from his dirty blonde beard were the longest he had ever had it while on duty but none of his teammates had the time nor the energy. He was pretty sure that their next assignment would be to get some chow, a shower, and some rest or at least they all hoped that would be their next assignment.

Major Allen nodded as his eyes passed over the group. They hadn't gotten a wink of sleep for days and they were all running on nonexistent fumes of energy. Dark circles were present under every pararescueman's eyes as they filed deeper into the confines of the carrier. But even though his men were exhausted and running on what little caffeine they had left in their systems he noticed the trained sharpness in each man's eyes remained as they surveyed their surroundings. They were all still very cautious and after some of the things they had seen they were probably going to stay that what way for awhile. But the first thing that his men needed was rest.

Commander LeFevere was talking as he led them down deeper into the carrier. "We are currently transporting non essential personal off of the carrier, mostly civilian although a few military dependents are leaving. Even though they are leaving we still are short on space, I will assign some personnel to finding you and your men quarters Major Allen. But in the meantime…" Commander Lefevere stopped speaking as they passed through an open steal door and the cramped hallway turned into a large open area bustling with people, all working hard at their assigned jobs. There was no peace and quiet to be found in this space. Phones were ringing, people spoke on headsets and relayed the information that came into them, and the screens posted around the room flickered with constantly changing information while men and women worked.

The tired eyes of the pararescuemen took in the sight of all the work being accomplished in such haste, even civilians were huddled in a corner surrounded by stacks of books and papers while their laptops hummed in their small office space of disarray. They argued back and forth about something before Alec's eyes moved around the space checking entrances and exits along with the armed personnel filling the space. They were completely defenseless and Alec was see that at least these people had common sense, a heightened sense of situational awareness, and extreme cautiousness.

One such Airmen noticed the commander and called the room to attention, after calling them to at ease Commander LeFevere started to lead the men through the somewhat aisles of tables and electronic equipment. He stopped just short of standing underneath monitor dangling from the ceiling and spoke with the solider operating the system. The screen transited to the world map, more than half of it was black.

Waving to the screen Commander LeFevere faced the men, "As you can see more than half of the world has gone dark. We should assume the worst, all the black areas are overrun." A deep sigh escaped his chest as he gave it a minute as the men's faces were taunt as they searched the screen. "We are running out of space on this carrier, this fleet has more ships join every day but we cannot hold the number of people without running out of resources." Suddenly Commander LeFevere turned as Secretary Umutoni joined them. "Gentlemen this is UN Secretary Thierry Umutoni. Any news from your agent?"

Thierry shook his head, "Yes. He is currently headed to Israel." Thierry took a minute to address the pararescuemen, "We have an UN detective out looking for the source of the disease. Things are looking hopefully, Israel is a safe zone. This city is closed off and letting planes land, there is hope for humanity there."

The group remained collected but the tension they were holding in lessened somewhat, at least someone was doing better than they were.

Commander LeFevere continued as Secretary Umutoni turned to continue making his rounds. He didn't get very far from the pararescuemen group as a female Airman stopped to speak with him.

Although Alec knew he was supposed to be listening to what Commander LeFevere was briefing them on his eyes and his mind were completely preoccupied with the sight of that one Airman. Red stood out in a mix of a tight dark auburn bun, the green camo only giving the red a more vibrant color. He knew that hair…or did he? Alec blinked rapidly as his eyes moved down the side of the female's head but Secretary Umutoni shuffled blocking her from his view. A nudge in his side brought him back to his senses as he hadn't even realized that he was leaning so far to the side to try and catch a glimpse of the female Airman that his wingman had nudged him and Major Allen watched him under a steady concerned gaze.

Commander LeFevere hadn't seen Alec's slip and closed his brief, "I know that this is a lot of information for you gentlemen to take in but you are an elite squad and we'll need your help. We'll find you some space to bunk down but space is tight, some of you may be separated until we can find you a space or room to call your own."

Major Allen's eyes left Havens and he turned toward Commander LeFevere to discuss sleeping arrangements.

Alec took his chance, taping his wingman on the arm Alec murmured that he was going to be right over there to check something out. He knew that his wingmen would watch his back for him. Just as he started stepping away from his group Secretary Umutoni turned around. Raising a hand to get his attention Alec stepped forward, "Excuse me sir, Secretary Umutoni." Alec kept his eyes right on the man's shoulder to try and glimpse the airman he was with but the man was tall. Secretary Umutoni stopped in front of Alec and Alec had to stop himself from leaning around the secretary to see if she was there. "Um, pardon me…this is going to sound out of the blue but that woman you were just talking with…?"

Secretary Umutoni turned and the pararescuemen turned with him, their eyes both searching for one female airman. "Yes?"

"This is a really odd question but is she an Emer? Emergency Manager?" Alec's eyes searched through the hordes of camo trying to find her again.

Keeping his face blank Secretary Umutoni smiled slightly just a bit confused as he looked at the Technical Sergeant. "Yes of course, she is heading the department right now until her husband arrives." He paused as he looked back into the camo horde and finally spotted her navigating around a group of marines on the metal stairs heading up a floor. "She's quite a dedicated one…Ah there she is."

Alec tensed as he followed Umutoni's gaze to the stairs and his chest tightened painfully with anxiety when he finally saw her. Although her back was to him as she waited patiently for the marines to pass he knew his mind wasn't playing games with him, he knew that back. That structure; the short frame with shoulders a little wide for such a small height but those hips matched perfectly with full thighs and tiny feet. It was her.

Umutoni watched as the pararescuemen devoured her with his eyes from across the space. His gut clenched in an unnatural protective surge, had he just exposed this hard working and overly zealously dedicated woman to someone he should have not? He wet his lips before asking, "Do you know the Staff Sergeant?" He didn't dare give him her name until he knew more.

Alec's racing pulse was visible on his neck as he huffed out a quick answer as his anxiety manifested with a weight of nausea in his stomach. "Yes."

Umutoni noticed the Technical Sergeant's pulse and seeming sudden lack of breath as he stared down Staff Sergeant Rana Vernon. The uneasy protective feeling still resided with him, something was off. "How do you know her?"

Alec watched as Rana; he was sure it was her, 100% that it was her; started up the stairs with her jumpy little steps before she quickened her stride and disappeared through the door. Just like her, to always be in a hurry to get something done, she hadn't changed. He watched the doorway a second longer as he spoke his thoughts aloud, "Staff Sergeant huh? She made that fast for being National Guard." He turned to look at Secretary Umutoni and finally noticed the protective attitude he was giving off. "Rana and me go way back to technical school, almost six years now." Alec left it at that, he didn't particularly feel that Rana would like for him to go spouting out their history together, she was always the quiet 'get your work done' one.

"At pararescue training? I thought they didn't allow females to train to be para-rescuers." There was still something off about this sergeant but Secretary Umutoni couldn't put his finger on it.

"No at Fort Leonard Wood, she was there for Emergency Management training and I was there after being reassigned jobs. I was three months into pararescue training, water cons," an unconscious shiver ran down his spine at the thought of it again but he continued on, "but quit and was reassigned jobs. Engineer Apprentice also trains at Fort Leonard Wood. I went back to pararescue later on and finished my training, this is what I do now."

"Ah I see," so that was his little secret, nothing to be a cause for concern. Sergeant Havens had only noticed her and was checking with him to make sure it was her.

"So long story short, can you tell me where I can find her?" Alec's temper flared slightly. His training days were long behind him and although he wasn't ashamed of the fact that he had dropped out of training one time it had followed him everywhere he went. It was the fact that other people judged him for quitting but they didn't know what the training was like. Five hundred and four days of hell: 10 weeks of indoctrination at Lackland Air Force Base, three weeks of U.S. Army Airborne School, six weeks of combat diving, two and a half weeks at basic survival school, five weeks of free fall parachutist school, 22 weeks of paramedic course, and the last 24 weeks of pararescue recovery specialist course.

"She is currently working out of bulkhead 150 on the second floor. Sergeant Vernon works more than half the day so she's pretty easy to find because she's always in there. It looks like your group is starting to leave." Secretary gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder before heading off to check on information inflow.

"Thank you Secretary Umutoni," Alec hurried over to his wingman as Major Allen thanked the commander and faced his fellow pararescuemen.

"It seems that there is not enough space on this carrier for all of us to sleep in one space, unless of course you want to double bunk, but I think not. Commander LeFevere has given us directions to the chow hall, showers, and bunks but no mission yet. So basically it's our time now boys. Clean up, eat, and hit the hay cause when he has one we're going." Major Allen informed his men as he handed out little post-it notes with directions. "You are all free to go where ever you want now, just check in with me tomorrow." He dismissed them as they all held little bright orange sticky notes in their large hands.

Alec only glanced at the directions, his mind was racing with 'second floor bulkhead 150'. "Major Allen, a moment." Alec stepped up to his commanding officer. "There is something I have to do," his pocket suddenly felt like fifty pounds were in it instead of four ounces, "there is someone I need to go see."

Major Allen nodded solemnly, this last mission was probably riding a lot on Haven's mind. "Do what you need to do."

"Thank you sir," Alec stepped away from him and started off towards the metal stairs, in the direction that Rana had left from. Anxiety and nausea built up in his stomach as he walked, it had been so long since they had seen each other. Would she recognize him, would she even want to see him?

**Authors Notes: So this is probably the most unholy of crossovers. But the theme of WWZ has been floating around in my brain and I didn't know what to do with it until I happened to pick up one of Catherine Mann's Elite Forces books and thus the connections were formed in the unholiness that has made this. Hopefully it won't be to bad or weird. Please tell me what you think or if you have any questions about this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

Rana held the trash can to her head and heaved again. Stomach acid gushed out of her mouth into the plastic garbage bag over the cold metal can. The coldness felt good on her scorching skin but the metal pressing into her knees did not feel good. Nausea still rolled around in her stomach just like the constant rolling of the waves against the ship. She was sure it wasn't sea sickness, probably just some bug she had caught from being in too cramped office space. Right now she was lucky to be the only one in the office so none of them would worry and freak out that she was sick. She didn't need any of them to be worrying about her when they all had the problem of figuring out how to solve the zombie issue.

She had been fretting either or not to bring up the use of chemical agents against the zombies for days and had finally swallowed her fear and proposed it, even if she wasn't sure that it was going to work on them. There were so many aspects to the job that it wasn't surprising that all of them weren't going crazy.

Rana set aside the can but remained kneeling on the floor as she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. Acid remained in her mouth and the stench of vomiting everything in her stomach filled her nose. Tying a knot in the bag and rising Rana wavering on unsteady legs before taking the few steps to the table and grabbing her water bottle. Taking a long swig she gasped for air and set to work finishing cleaning up the work her stomach had caused. She was so done with being sick.

Standing at the table and finishing off the water in her bottle Rana stopped as her eyes took in the amount of papers scattered around the table. Each Emergency Manager had a chair and corresponding space at the table for their work items. Some of the work areas were organized and clean while others were scattered with papers and organized in their own chaotic way.

Her eyes moved from the table to survey the small metal room they had been given as an office. Sure it was small and it felt cramped when all eight of them were in there but it was the only semblance of work that they had left. The room was located basically in the middle of the ship, as per Rana's best guess. It had no windows, one door and blaring lights that made your eyes water if you didn't blink quickly enough.

Rana's eyes moved to her papers and the meeting earlier. She had sent everyone to lunch while she checked on some information with Secreatry Umutoni, hopefully they would come back soon so she could go eat.

In an uncanny moment of prediction Rana's ears picked up the sound of footsteps slowing in the hallway, usually it was a pretty quiet hallway but at times it got pretty quiet. As it so happened it was one of those quiet times at the moment and Rana's ears went into a super sensitive mode, cranny to hear every sound. Rana's ears perked up at the absence of sounds from the hallway. There always seemed to be some type of noise there whether it be a reverberation of sound from other hallways or someone actually going through.

Rana drew her eyes back to the desk and the spots of her coworkers, they should be getting back anytime. She wasn't sure though, they might choose to take a longer time eating just so they could mull over her proposition and ideas to bounce off each other. Although her eyes stared over the table her ears were training towards the door and the hall so she would hear their approach. But it was still an unearthly quiet.

Her skin prickled in a warning right before a swift thump of someone's fist hitting the door. Rana didn't have a moment's notice before the door swung open and her breath caught in her throat as a figure loomed in the doorframe. Her heartbeat jumped and she took a step forward her gaze riveted on the distinctly tall male figure leaning in to fit his frame though the door. Already she could see his face and form in her mind. Black hair that was slowly turning white, a naturally tan complexion, a smile always ready in his brown eyes; yes that was the man who was coming through the door, the man she was waiting for.

Or was he? Was he the one she was waiting for?

Rana's heart beat was the only sound she heard as she took another shaky step forward, her hands came out in front of her as she moved forward to embrace the man coming for her. Her nose twitched in remembrance of his smell, the sweet fragrance hinted with touches of spicy. It would cling to everything he held and touched, including her and that was all she wanted. To be in his arms, him holding her to him, her small body molding into his much taller form like they were made to be in each other's arms.

The male finally stepped through the door and straightened to his full height. Rana stopped short of him, her rapid heartbeat almost flat-lined as she stared at the man who she hadn't expected to see here.

Alec stood frozen as Rana's face almost had a look of terror on it as she stared at him open mouthed. "Um…" He searched for words to say but nothing came to mind so instead he shut his mouth and just watched her.

Rana snapped her mouth shut at hearing his voice, no it wasn't right. He wasn't the one that was supposed to be standing there, it couldn't be him. Where was Nate, her husband? Rana took a step back and her hands clasped each other in front of her. She blinked quickly and took a few deep breaths to regain her composure.

Alec remained still as he continued to watch Rana, his old school mate. The years had been very kind to her, although she was smaller and shorter than he remembered. She still had that same baby face but now there were traces of her age mixed in with that forever youthful face. A face that was closing off from him, he could read her face just as easily as he had when he was 24, six long years ago. Alec forced his eyes to stay on her face even though his eyes tried to wander, instead he used his peripheral vision to see survey her body shape. He didn't want to give her the impression that he was here on anything other than business. The weight in his pocket cooled his rising body temperature and reminded him of why he was here. A wave a dread washed over him, he didn't want to be here for this.

"Alec Havens…it's been a long time." Understatement of the century, but Rana couldn't think of anything other to say. She had seen his eyes wander for the tiniest of bits but she caught what he was thinking as he forced himself to look her in the eyes and survey her face instead of her body. When those looks had come her way usually they made her happy for she was going on 31 and every woman likes to be praised for her beauty and youth but right now in this time, place, and under so many circumstances, it disgusted her.

Alec's mouth loosened but his posture was still ram rod straight and perfect, if his hands were clutched at his sides and his heels together with his feet pointing out at a 45° he would be standing at attention. All words escaped him as his mind ran, usually he was quite good with thinking on his toes but this situation was not normal. Alec had trained himself for stressful situations most of his life and he was used to thinking fast under stress but this was something that was far too personal for him.

Rana could see that he wasn't going to speak so she jumped ahead, her fingers clenched together to keep her hands from shaking. "What are you doing here?"

No small talk and straight to the point, so simple. Just like her, Alec thought as he felt a roll of tension ease in his abdomen. Didn't seem like she had changed much over the years.

"Alec, why are you here?" Rana's voice tightened with constraint. Her knees felt weak, as if her legs would give out from underneath her. Her mind ran with questions and scenarios as to why he was here. Why had he tracked her down? What did he want from her?

Alec cleared his throat, somewhat nervously and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Rana…" His voice croaked and he cleared his throat again, suddenly parched dry.

Her deep eyes flashed with something, an emotion fliting through before she steadied her face and closing her emotions down, which were a flipping every which way. She refrained from speaking and waited for him to continue.

Wetting his lips Alec started again, "Rana, how are you?" Well at least it was a start, better than just standing at the awkward standstill they were at. But who's fault was that? Alec was still trying to reign in his sudden and uncomfortable rising libido at just seeing her. And then there was the matter to why he was actually here, why he had tracked her down.

Rana flinched uncomfortably and moved towards the table, "Really? You came here for small talk." She made a sound to which Alec assumed was a scoff under her breath.

He also didn't miss seeing her reach out to grab the table to steady herself. He took a moment to just watch her and catch her subtle hints of her nervousness. The way her knees shook threatened to bring her down, her hips even shook a little as her back remained straight even as she bent from her waist. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the table with a force he could only imagine. As his eyes surveyed her he felt his blood thicken in want and his body responded. Cursing to himself he shifted his weight again, "No I came to see you." His hand reached up to ruffle his hair, trying to be normal in his conversation. "Miracle I found you too."

Rana flipped her head around with a glare fixed on Alec. Her heart beat loudly in her chest, her mind still racing with unanswered and unasked questions. Her lips were a tight line as she stared down the man from her past and it had been a long time, things between them had been short and not worked. She had chosen her path foolishly although she thought she had been cautious at first but looking back she had fallen for him fast, too fast. He was a stigma from her training days, forgotten in her life until now. Emotions flooded to the surface; anger, shame, regret, concern, caution, uncertainty. Her glare disappeared and she dropped her head to her chest.

"Rana…" Alec stopped and dropped his hand to his side, he stood still as his face grew concerned. "I'm glad you made it out safely." His hand twitched as he held on honest desire to pull her into him where he could feel her heartbeat, stroke her hair, and mold her form into his.

A deep breath rushed out of her lungs in a hurry, "How many did you lose?" Her voice softened and sounded almost weak as she turned around to lean against the table. She gave herself the indulgence of looking at him now, without thinking about their past together, so she could see what his mental state was like. There had been so much sorrow and heartbreak that now was a time where everyone's barriers were weakened, some people broke completely others locked down and focused solely on living every day they had left.

Alec's eyes gleamed darkly, "Too many." He didn't say more and she didn't press. A heavy weight had started numbing his thigh and Alec shifted his leg away from the item in his pocket.

Rana saw his movement, it seemed to her that he was almost uncomfortable or in pain. Concern sparked in her eyes, "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" She motioned with her hands towards him but held her body back.

Alec shook his head side to side, "Actually there's a reason why I'm here." His breath stopped short and he huffed out a deep breath. His mind raced with what he was going to say, but he didn't know. His mind was excruciatingly blank. Rana's look to him was concerned but she waited silently as she watched him. Ah, those eyes. Like pools of obsidian shining brightly, eyes that held secrets and loved deeply. Alec tore his eyes from hers and his hand clenched into a fist as his heart thudded heavily in his chest. Rana still waited, his hand unrolled from its fist and slowly moved into his pocket.

His finger had barely brushed the cold metal residing in his pocket when the door behind him slammed open. Alec spun around in a flash and jumped in front of Rana his hands held up defensively. He sensed Rana behind him also tensing for her own attack at the sudden intrusion. But a group of arguing military members didn't notice the tension and strain they had caused on the two and, still arguing, entered the room.

Rana relaxed from her fighting pose but remained tense as Alec watched the other Emergency Managers file into the room, debating as they went. They sounded more like a group of squabbling children over the afternoon pastime instead of serious hardworking men and women that they were as they threw their opinions and ideas into the open. Rana had opened an entirely new can of worms with her chemical warfare idea.

Alec straightened his posture but didn't move from his protective stance from in front of Rana, his tech school love, the woman he still had feelings for. The EMer's filed into the room while some of them noticed him and silenced their opinions while others gave him no time of day. He could hear Rana taking deep breaths behind him and he worried if he should glance over his shoulder to check on her. But he didn't have the time as she stepped out from behind with in a swift decisive move.

"Alright I understand that you all have different opinions about my proposal but we need to discuss them in an open manner. None of this shouting at each other is getting us anywhere." Rana's voice was firm and confident as she addressed the six person EM flight. Everyone quieted down, to a point, and slowly took their seats.

Alec turned to face Rana, he stared at her long and hard. Had she seemingly grown taller in the last few moments? Well he was sure of one thing and that was she had sure a commanding voice, one thing that she didn't have at tech school. He took in his view and enjoyed it a moment as she leaned forward to place her palms on the metal table. While he surveyed her the debating had already begun and for the most part the EMer's didn't pay him much attention. He was absorbed with Rana, the sight of her sending his imagination aflame but the ever constant reminder of the cold medal in his pocket doused that flame in a hurry. Alec fidgeted as he stepped away from Rana and chose to lean up against a cool wall to cover his distress.

Rana blazed forward, outwardly ignoring Alec as her nerves were a mess inside of her. She had something to focus on, the task at hand, figuring out how to solve a seemingly unsolvable problem with her fellow EMer's. Zombies verses human survival. Watching and listening to the conversation almost turned argument at the table gave Rana the distraction she had needed. She had almost made a fool of herself when she thought it was her husband walking through the door to her. It had only been Alec not her husband, disappointment and worry now stung her heart. She needed to focus on what lay ahead of her instead of looking back, so swallowing hard Rana pushed down her emotions and jumped into the discussion.

As Alec leaned back up against the wall with his attention solely diverted on Rana time passed and as the time ticked by through minutes and hours of discussion he could feel the energy, whatever little he had left, slowly drain away. Perhaps the most taxing was the waiting, there was nothing more he hated to do than sit around doing nothing.

Rana sighed and shifted her weight from foot to foot, her legs feeling leaden. She turned her neck down onto her shoulder and felt the pop before it was heard. She shifted her head to the other side and attempted to pop her neck into place again but no go. Rana rolled back her shoulder and leaned back a bit to stretch her back, the sickness was starting to affect her joints and muscles. Maybe she should go try to visit one of the ships busy and overburdened doctors, or maybe even a nurse would be able to help her. Rana sighed again and began a process of stretching more of her body and as she did so she happened to glance back at where Alec reclined against the wall. His head was slumped to his shoulder as the entirety of his back was pushed into the metal while his legs were out at a 30° angle, holding him up. His breaths were deep and even signaling to Rana that he was sleeping; Rana took the moment to look into his face. Etched there, even in sleep was cautiousness.

But they were safe here on the ship, there shouldn't be any reason to be so cautious especially in sleep. Straightaway Rana regretted her thoughts, she was trained to think outside of the box and find unconventional solutions for all sorts of problems. Rana sighed out loud as she turned her head back to face the group and continue on with their discussion.

As if fate had been reading Rana's mind and her unspoken fear about the ever present threat that resided in the world and not in the fleet, destiny turned against Rana. A scream sounded, it echoed in the hallways of the carrier and all ears keened to it.

Alec snapped to attention right away, sleep vanishing from his face as he whipped around to face the door. There were echoes of panicked noises and feet pounding in the hall. Panic, fear, anxiety; emotions flooded into him followed by a steely determination. He was vaguely aware of the EM'ers jumping up and soon they filled his line of vision as they rushed to the door, locked it, and started to silently bar it up. Alec inwardly cursed at himself as he wished he had a weapon still, the familiar weight of his M9 pistol and M4 Carbine. The only weapon, besides himself, that Alec had was his tactical knife hidden against the small of his back.

Alec palmed it as he glanced back at Rana, she wore a horror stricken look as she was uncommonly pale. He hadn't thought any person could go that color but the thought of zombies on the carrier would set anyone in a state of terror. He wished he go to her and comfort her but now was not the time, it was the time to survive.

**A/N: Quickly wrapped up the end of that chapter, couldn't really decide on a good spot to end it so there it is. Hopefully it's just the right amount of cliffhangyness, although I usually go for more but as I said I couldn't decide on what to end this chapter on. In other news I'm feeling disgruntled with someone telling me I switch perspectives too often in this chapter, did you notice it? I'm having difficulties with the plot and where I want this story to go but also am having some fun with it. So please any input you have would be much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: The News

Disclaimer: WWZ and Catherine Mann's works are copyrighted. I do not own any of them. Just a fan of both.

**A/N: WWZ's fleet is located in the Atlantic Ocean but I'm changing it to the Pacific Ocean.**

Chapter 3: The News

Rana was frozen in fear, which was not like her. She had learned the hard way to never give into the urge of freeze of the flight, fight, or freeze instinct. But now she was rooted in spot, her eyes glued to the door. Her breaths were short and she suddenly felt light headed.

"Rana!" A deep whisper shook her out of her frozen state. Alec stood a few steps away, looking concerned. "Get behind me," he whispered as he turned his body back forward to face the blockaded door. She nodded, afraid to speak or still move but she forced her body to move into a defensive position. If need be she'd fight like hell.

Moments passed tensely filled with an agony of not know what was happening or what was coming for them. Everyone's breathing was low and quiet as they strained to hear the noises in the hallway. There were still sounds of running footsteps and possibly the sounds of a scuffle. More like it was the zombies biting humans, humans turning into zombies, and hurrying to find the next prey. The carrier would be overtaken in a manner of a few hours and there would be no escape.

Rana felt a shiver run down her spine unconsciously, her instincts warning her right before something heavy hit the door. She bit down on her lip but remained silent and still. From outside the door there was a loud wordless holler and shrieking. Everyone knew what the sounds where like from when they escaping the continent. There were more hollers, somewhat discernable from the sounds of the hustling but Rana only focused her full attention forward towards the door. She had to lean slightly to the side to actually see the door as Alec was standing protectively in front of her.

Alec remained still, his eyes and ears taking in every detail he could as he filed it away. Their chances were not very good as bulkhead 150 lay in the middle of the carrier. Hopefully the door would hold for a while, another strong hit against the door making it rattle, or maybe not. Hope dwindled in Alec but he wasn't giving in to his fear yet.

Rana watched the door quiver and she felt herself quivering as well, this was one of the worst predicaments she had ever been in. Her mind raced with their options, but none were very promising. A wave of nausea gripped Rana's stomach and she froze, a new kind of fear sweeping through her. Her eyes darted to the corner were the trash can sat, her stomach tightened in an unpleasant knot. Rana clenched her jaw shut and took deep breaths through her nose to try and calm her stomach but the nausea persisted. She wasn't sure for how long it would be until the urge came to vomit till she cried and from just the thought of vomiting her stomach rolled. Rana knew she wouldn't be able to stop this time and she darted silently towards the trash can.

Alec reacted as Rana moved away from him swiftly, he reached out to stop her from heading towards the door but she veered away. He moved towards her eyes blazing angrily as she dropped to her knees her arms circling around her stomach. He stopped as she threw her head into the trash can and vomited with such intensity he was surprised she wasn't audibly crying aloud. He stood amazed that her vocal cords remained silent as she vomited.

Rana sucked in a shaky breath as her stomach heaved again and she pushed her head further into the can, hoping that it would cancel out some of the sound. Tears dripped from her eyes from the force of this sudden sickness and she held her stomach tightly. She knew everyone was watching her but she didn't move as she sucked in a breath through her mouth and counted the seconds. Noise from the hall grew louder but still Rana didn't lift her head.

Taking a fierce protective stance between Rana and the door Alec eyed the other EM'ers as they glanced back and forth from Rana to the door. Apprehension set in as the sounding struggle in the hall grew even louder and distinct human voices barked out. Alec tensed more, his muscles bunching underneath his uniform, prepping for the assault on the door, and the flood of zombies that it could bring should it collapse.

"Emergency Management!" A voice barked out as the door was hit.

Not the assault that Alec had been expecting but he didn't budge. He glanced at the door then at the other members of the room and they were eyeing Rana as she turned her ear towards the door to listen.

"Trench warfare took place where in World War One?" The voice shouted loudly.

Eyes turned questioning but all remained silent as each and every one had a different answer in their head. Rana lifted her head and croaked out in a wavering voice, "The poppy fields of Flanders."

"Safe." The voice responded and footsteps were heard moving away from the door but it was hard to tell as many moving footsteps suddenly filled the hall.

"Clear the barricade," she instructed her shop before dropping her head into the trashcan again and her stomach heaved. Her back arched as she gripped the edge of the can and retched only stomach acid.

The EM'ers moved quickly, not caring to speak aloud but followed her order as she threw up again into the plastic liner. Alec relaxed only a little and stepped back to let the shop work but he remained firmly between the door and Rana. His own stomach was a knot of tension and questions. His hands dropped to his sides as he glanced back and forth from the door to Rana. Some part of his consciousness knew that danger lay outside of that door but with Rana's and the mysterious person's cryptic questions and answers everything had been settled, codes, he decided. A safety measure taken and Alec was relieved to know that at least there was some sort of functionality aboard the carrier.

"Rana…" Alec started but stopped when her stomach heaved again, bringing her up on her knees. Worry grew inside of him. Someone could possibly get that sick from the emotional trauma of facing the zombies again but it should be cleared up once the danger had passed. That and he knew Rana didn't back down from danger easily, she was a tough cookie.

"Staff Sergeant Rana Vernon!" Secretary Umutoni's voice was clear from the other side of the door. He tried the handle but the door was still locked. His voice rose a pitch, "Sergeant!"

Rana groaned and lifted her head to reply but Alec beat her to it. "Is that you Secretary Umutoni?" His voice was deep and gravely as he addressed the door without moving from his sideways stance between Rana and the door.

"Sergeant Havens?" Another voice questioned and he winched a little. That sounded an awfully like Major Allen.

"Yes sir?"

"Open the blasted door already!" The voice was urgent and the closest EM'er flipped the lock before quickly pulling the door open.

Before any of the men outside had the chance to step into the room Rana leaned over the trash can again and it sounded like she was hurling her guts out. Secretary Umutoni was the first to enter the room and his nose crinkled at the smell of the stomach acid but he moved toward Rana unperturbed. Major Allen followed him but made no sign that the smell was an inconvenience to him.

Alec called the room to attention for his commanding officer and Major Allen immediately released them to at ease although Alec remained stiff. His face showed no emotion but inside he was bubbling with questions, many for different people. Major Allen surveyed the room and the Emergency Managers inside. He finally turned his gaze to Rana and studied her as Secretary Umutoni found her a water bottle and tissues. Alec didn't move but his eyes followed his commanders, both with the same questions lingering in their minds.

"Havens," Major Allen barked loudly and most of the shop jumped at the sound of his voice. He beckoned with his finger and Alec stepped closer, the two of them forming a slight concave circle. "I assume from the sight of the Staff Sergeant you told her?"

"No sir, haven't found the right opportunity yet. It's been…" his words dwindled off as he thought back to when he first laid eyes on Rana. It had only been an hour or two. Major Allen nodded and Alec finished this thought, "I didn't want to do it with her shop present."

"Understandable, but if you haven't informed her yet then why is she in such a state?"

Secretary Umutoni sucked in a sharp breath. The men turned to see him standing a pace or two away from them. His face was hard to read as Rana stood beside him, her nose was red, Alec noted with interest before his peripheral vision kicked in and he looked at the rest of her face. She seemed to be slightly in pain but he observed minor traces of anger mixed with apprehension and fear in her eyes. Her lips tightened and it drew Alec's eyes to her mouth, her jaw was clenched tight before she raised a water bottle to her mouth.

When she lowered the bottle she rose her hand to Major Allen, "Pardon my rudeness at not standing when you entered." She looked suddenly nervous the calmness in her voice had fooled Alec.

"It's perfectly fine, you were indisposed. Are you feeling any better?"

Rana nodded slowly, "Slightly," there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice. In a moment she straightened and spoke confidently to Major Allen and Secretary Umutoni. "What can I help you gentlemen with? Emergency Management doesn't usually get so many visitors at once."

Major Allen threw a quick look at Alec that didn't go unnoticed by Secretary Umutoni. Alec wanted to scream no and refuse to tell her, he clenched his jaw tightly.

Secretary Umutoni spoke up quite forcefully, "Well speak up, if it's important then spit it out." Alec's blood ran cold as Major Allen tried to dismiss his words but Thierry was adamant. "There is no time like now to get whatever secret you have off your chest." So the Major was in on knowing Alec Havens had a crush on his long lost love from tech school. It would be better for him to get it off his chest now, have her turn him down, and him get over her. She had a life to take care of and live, there shouldn't be any distressing news brought to her.

Alec's blood felt like it was freezing as Secretary Umutoni gestured to Rana and she stepped forward with inquisitive eyes. As he looked into her questioning eyes he stood frozen in shock and dread of what he had to do next. His body was numb, his arms felt like lead, his hands and fingers didn't move; his chest felt like it was going to capsize in on itself. His voice was dead on his tongue so instead Alec reached into his pocket and grasped the ever cold metal residing there. It took all his willpower to pull it out. His heart beat resonated in his ears, it felt hollow although it was a strong beat. His fist clenched around it and he held out his hand to Rana his face tightening as he did.

Rana lifted her hands to Alec's fist, she would have spoken but her throat felt raw from all the vomiting she just did so she remained silent. Her eyes questioned the men in front of her but Major Allen was looking past her and Secretary Umutoni was suddenly very dedicated to learning and memorizing the faces of everyone in her shop. Her shop was respectfully moving back towards the table and pretending to work on something as they listened with one ear and eyeballed her with curious darting eyes. Her gaze settled on Alec's fist since his expression was a little frightening, he looked like he was going to murder Secretary Umutoni and there was another look that was…foreign.

Cupping her hands underneath his fist Alec lowered his fist until they were almost touching. Turning his wrist to the side to open his fist and release this burden Alec's head ached…his breaths stopped he opened his fist.

Dangling out of his palm the cold metal fell with tiny little clinks and landed in Rana's open palms. The metal bounced slightly then settled as most everyone's eyes in the room followed its descent. Rana froze, her blood running cold and body instantly going numb. Without a word she uncupped one hand and fingered the metal. The pad of her index finger ran over the back side of indents before she turned over the small plate. Her eyes widened as she read what was written on the small piece of metal and her fingers began to curl over the silver. As her fingers curled around the necklace she moved her arms closer to her until her closed fists rest against her chest, more precisely over her heart. The rest of her body remained frozen in spot as her eyes started blankly out in front of her.

Alec didn't move either. He waited, waited for the heart wrenching feeling he had to go away but it didn't. If anything it was worse now that he had delivered the dog tags of her husband to her. He swallowed hard, his hands twitching at the denial that he had brought such angst upon her. He started to heave for air as panic hit him from the sudden intrusion of the memory of the event.

A hand settled on his shoulder effectively snapping him from the dark confines of his memory. Alec turned his head slightly to see Major Allen by his side, silent as he watched Rana closely. This sort of this usually opened powerful emotions and for whatever reaction Rana had they would be to help in any way they could.

Secretary Umutoni wasn't sure he was positive about what he had seen. He thought Alec had been struggling with his long past love not the delivery of some dog tags and then it hit him, Rana's husband, she was still waiting to hear any news of him. Thierry's heart dropped so fast he was surprised he didn't hit the floor. "Sergeant?" His voice came out worried as the stared at Rana and then angry as he turned to Alec.

Major Allen stared him down silently but didn't move. His eyes traveled back to Rana and for a moment he only saw the shifting of emotions through her own. Her face was blank but her eyes held volumes of feelings. Then as he studied harder he could see the quivering of her chin and the slight shaking of her body.

A knock startled everyone in bulkhead 150, everyone but Rana turned to see who it was that was interrupting them. A medic, identified for the scrubs they always wore, stepped through the door and into the room. The female medic boldly stood out in her fuchsia colored scrubs and actually looked a little sheepish amidst the uniforms but said nothing as the military doctor stepped through the door behind her.

"Good day, I've come to check for any injuries amongst you now that the scuffle in the hallway has been brought under control." The doctor addressed Major Allen as his assistant stood by his side, eyeballing everyone for signs of injury. "Is anyone hurt?"

Eyes shifted back and forth, daring to barely look at each other instead of the doctor. Though all the eyes in the room, at one point of another, had darted over to where Rana stood. She may have not been physically injured except for the unexpected vomiting but everyone knew that something was wrong.

The doctor followed the eyes to the small circle of men where one woman stood with her hands clutched to her chest. His eyes widened and his hastened his steps immediately towards Rana. He went right up to her and stood beside her. "Staff Sergeant Vernon? Are you well?"

Letting out a slow deep breath Rana turned her head to smile at him, "Hello Doctor Coteze I am fine." Her voice was slightly raspy and her body quivered as she held in her true emotions. She would force herself to be fine.

He placed an open palm on her back to steady her, his eyes questioned her but he didn't push for answers. Doctor Coteze nodded at her and she dipped her head slightly in return to him. He noticed that she left her hands clutched to her heart and he grew worried at the implications of it. "Are you still feeling poorly?" It had only been a few days since she had come aboard the carrier and he had seen to her when she arrived.

The slight nod of her head was his only answer and he glanced back at the trash can, he should have guessed her sickness was acting up from just the smell but then again it had been a rather busy past hour.

"Here, come have a seat." He led her gently towards the table, she didn't resist and the nurse had already pulled out her stethoscope and digital blood pressure cuff. "Jesse there's no need for that," he waved her off with his hand as he lead Rana into the chair. As he drew closer to nurse Jesse he lowered his voice so she could hear him without many of the others overhearing. "I know what's wrong with her. She's the special case."

At hearing this Jesse's eyes widened slightly at she jumped with happy surprise. "Really?!" She clapped her hands together delightedly before leaning down to Rana with a big smile. "I'm so happy for you, congratulations."

Everyone froze in horror. Their breaths were tight as they instantly thought of the dog tags Rana still had clasped to her chest. Secretary Umutoni felt his pulse quicken but his blood ran cold. Alec and Major Allen stood stunned that someone would just congratulate her on the loss of her husband.

Outrage flashed in Dr. Coteze's eyes and he quickly moved to stopped Nurse Jesse but she continued on, beaming with bliss. "I really am so excited for you, to be pregnant with your first child is always a great joy!" She clapped her hands together again in excitement.

Alec literally hit the floor. His legs gave out as soon as his mind processed, with lightning speed, the implications. Rana was pregnant? And he had just given her the worst news anyone could ever receive, her husband Nate was dead. First child, pregnant…Alec's mind ran as he laid back on the floor staring at the ceiling before nurse Jesse peered at him. Her cool hands were on his head as she checked him over but Alec paid her questions no mind as compulsion shot through him. He sat up and looked over at Rana sitting in the chair. Her face was still the same as it had been when he had given her Nate's dog tags. Blank, devoid of emotions, but her eyes were filled with so much suppressed pain. Ignoring all those around him Alec rocked to his heels and immediately went to her. His arms went around her shoulders and he pulled her close to him. His hand guided her head into his shoulder and he lowered his head onto her as he embraced her.

Holding her tightly was the only thing keeping him sane and the memories of the past morning from his mind. He gasped for breath as she quivered underneath him, his lips brushed her ear softly his voice low. "Rana…I am so sorry." He felt her stiffen, her whole body going tense but he only pulled her closer. He could tell her breathing was becoming faster but she didn't push him away. "Rana…" his voice died on his lips, no amount of apologizing would fix this or would help her get past this. So instead he said nothing and just tightened his hold on her. Alec held onto Rana like she was the last life line he had as scenarios rushed into his mind. She was all alone now, he had caused that. She was pregnant and alone, she wasn't safe.

An almost overwhelming weight hit Alec as he held Rana. She wasn't safe now. She couldn't do anything by herself now. But she was alone, Alec had failed in saving Nate. He had taken it upon himself with Nate's last words to deliver the news to Rana but now…? Now what? She had to be protected and kept safe. Alec would see to it, he had failed his last mission but this new self-delivered charge he would not fail. He would make sure Rana was safe and protected from everything.

**A/N: Feel like adding 'The' into the title of 'The News' made it sound ominous and worrying but also slightly more intriguing than just 'News'. Didn't know where to end this bombshell of a chapter but had to wrap it up somewhere. Hopefully it leaves off at a pretty 'okay' spot. So what did you think? Hmm, any complaints or questions? Drop me a review or send me a message.**


End file.
